Optical fiber can carry an optical signal with data on multiple frequency bands. These multiple frequency bands have differing spectra but the bandwidth of the optical cable limits the range of spectra to a finite range of frequencies. Any loss of spectra between frequency bands can result in a reduction of data able to be transmitted in the optical fiber.